In disaster relief areas and in military posts, it is often desirable to construct temporary structures for shelter. In these settings temporary structures that may be quickly assembled without the use of tools or by minimal use of simple tools are particularly advantageous.
Tents have traditionally been used for such purposes. However, tents are often susceptible to deterioration by prolonged exposure to weather conditions, such as ultraviolet radiation, wind and rain. In addition, tents are typically relatively weak in terms of structural stability and strength, providing a relatively poor shelter structure.
Other temporary structures are more stable than tents. However, such shelters often contain components that are undesirably complicated, heavy, difficult to transport, and/or time consuming to assemble and disassemble. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved quick assemble building structure for use as a shelter.